eurofestivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Eurofestival Song Contest 1
DR (Danmarks Radio) | venue = Forum Copenhagen, Copenhagen, Denmark | entries = 31 | debut = ↓ | return = | withdraw = | interval = | opening = | map year = 1 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #ff00ff | tag2 = Entry intended but later withdrew | con = Eurofestival Song Contest | pre2 = 2 }} The Eurofestival Song Contest 1 is be the 1st Eurofestival Song Contest. 31 countries confirmed their participation. The contest is hosted in Forum Copenhagen, located in Copenhagen, Denmark. Location }} Copenhagen is the capital and most populous city of Denmark, with an urban population of 1,230,728 and a metropolitan population of 1,967,727. It is situated on the eastern coast of Zealand, northwest of Malmö, Sweden and northeast of Odense. The city stretches across parts of the island of Amager and also contains the enclave of Frederiksberg, a municipality in its own right. Originally a Viking fishing village founded in the 10th century, Copenhagen became the capital of Denmark in the early 15th century. During the 17th century, under the reign of Christian IV, it developed into an important regional centre, consolidating its position as capital of Denmark and Norway with its institutions, defences and armed forces. After suffering from the effects of plague and fire in the 18th century, the city underwent a period of redevelopment which included the prestigious district of Frederiksstaden and cultural institutions such as the Royal Theatre and the Royal Academy of Fine Arts. After further disasters in the early 19th century when Nelson attacked the Danish fleet and bombarded the city, rebuilding during the Danish Golden Age brought a Neoclassical look to Copenhagen's architecture. Later, following the Second World War, the Finger Plan fostered the creation of housing and businesses along the five urban railway routes stretching out from the city centre. Since the turn of the millennium, Copenhagen has seen strong urban and cultural development, facilitated by investment in its institutions and infrastructure. The city is the cultural, economic and governmental centre of Denmark and one of the major financial centres of Northern Europe with the Copenhagen Stock Exchange. In 2012, Copenhagen was third in the ranking of the richest cities in the world in terms of gross earnings, dropping from first place in 2009. Since the completion of the Øresund Bridge, the metropolitan area of Copenhagen has become increasingly integrated with the Swedish province of Scania and its largest city, Malmö, known as the Øresund Region. With a number of bridges connecting the various districts, the cityscape is characterized by parks, promenades and waterfronts. Copenhagen's landmarks such as Tivoli Gardens, the Little Mermaid Statue, the Amalienborg and Christiansborg palaces, Rosenborg Castle, Frederik's Church, and many museums, restaurants and nightclubs are significant tourist attractions. In addition to recent developments in the city service sector and the pharmaceutical industry, there have been a number of initiatives in clean technology, matching the city's aim to be carbon-neutral by 2025. Semi-final allocation draw The allocation draw happened on March 20th, 2014. The participats were split into 6 pots. Confirmed participants Thirty-one countries confirmed their participation in the first edition. Semi-final 1 Split-Results Semi-final 2 Split-Results Final Split-Results Other countries * – Although Azerbaijan was not participating in this edition, all the shows of the edition were broadcast by İTV. * – The Netherlands were supposed to participate with the broadcaster L1, but later withdrew from the contest with no reason given. A possible debut in the future has not been ruled out. References Category:Eurofestival Song Contest Category:Editions